


[AU] 同居短篇

by para1719



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/para1719/pseuds/para1719
Summary: 噗浪上小夥伴們開的腦洞，做一點劇情補完醬。AU世界。私設，尼爾是牛津大學物理所博士班學生，Protagonist (P)是中情局幹員。
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 10





	[AU] 同居短篇

  
「尼爾。」P拍了拍窩在地上的一動也不動的懶人毯蟲。「尼爾？」

「回房間去睡，在這裡睡會著涼的。」

「嗯？」青年從懶人毯中露出一頭散亂的金髮，暖爐前的鵝黃燈光照在青年臉上，睡眠不足所導致的黑眼圈連黑框眼鏡都遮不住。尼爾一聽出是P的聲音就決定耍賴裝死蟲到底，反正家裡有地熱，比床還舒服，睡著也不會感冒。尼爾翻了個身，右手一擺，繼續把頭埋進懶人毯裡。

剛回到家的P一看家裡的情形就知道，這個大寶貝肯定又沉浸在沒日沒夜的論文海中好一陣子了。

中學時，P因為運動成績優異，曾得到一個推薦名額到英國進行短暫的交換生計畫，也是在那時候認識的尼爾，這個小他兩屆但卻全校師生無人不知、無人不曉。

絕對不是因為他那頭每天都不會重複的髮型。

P每次看到地上這條死蟲就會回想到底自己是怎麼跟這個傢伙走到一起的，每次都會覺得命運真是一個難以解釋的怪傢伙。沒想到自己當年親眼看到那個扶老太太過馬路，打算捉弄老人家回到同一邊街頭時，被老太太識破，差點被老太太用拐杖打屁股、在學生餐廳搶自己健怡可樂、在運動場上輸自己不知多少次卻還是三番兩次來挑釁的尼爾最後卻進了牛津大學攻讀物理博士。

P笑了笑，那時他也不知道自己最後會進了中情局，再次來到英國出任務，又再次遇到了尼爾，然後就，沒有然後了，就跟吃飯呼吸喝水一樣，跟尼爾滾到了一塊去。

「想到了什麼，笑成那樣。」地上的金髮蟲終於願意破繭而出，抓了抓不能更亂的頭髮，盤腿坐在地上。  
  
「想你是不是又沒好好吃飯，用冰箱的剩菜開發一些連英國人都鄙視的黑暗料理。」P遞給尼爾一杯剛沖好的濃縮咖啡。

「切，那是爾等凡人不能理解我等超凡的創作力及想像力。」尼爾一口喝掉手中的espresso。「不過你回來了就表示大概有半年時間的時間，這些凡人沒機會接受我的創造力加持了，對嗎？」

「是的。」P笑笑地回應尼爾的問題，然後彎下腰，親了下尼爾的臉頰。「順便，我代替那些可憐的凡人們感謝我自己。」

P沒想過兩人就這麼走到了一起，他沒有跟尼爾說過他的工作，但他猜尼爾似乎早就隱約猜到，只是一直裝傻著。再過一段時間，等尼爾拿到學位，再過一段時間，他的職務可以調動，就可以更好地規劃往後的生活。

Fin.


End file.
